National Comics Vol 1 7
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * (main one wears a monocle) ** fifty thousand infantry ** fifty sub-tank-transport crews ** air force Other Characters: * Men of Montauk * U.S. Coast Guard * U.S. Infantry Locations: * * * Montauk Point, Vehicles: * European Giant Bombers, fleet after fleet of them * European Fighter Planes, swarms of them * European Giant Submersible Troop-carrying Tanks, fifty of them * Dories and Fishing Smacks * U.S. Submarines, three of them * U.S. Fighter Planes | Writer2_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler2_1 = Chuck Mazoujian | Inker2_1 = Chuck Mazoujian | StoryTitle2 = Sally O'Neil Policewoman: "The Counterfeiter's Gang" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Barry Gilmore, (Sally's actor boyfriend) * Pat O'Neil (Sally's brother) * Mike O'Neil (Sally's brother) * Tom O'Neil (Sally's brother) Antagonists: * The Lupino Gang Other Characters: * Mrs. Stoner * Joey Stoner | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Charles Nicholas | Inker3_1 = Charles Nicholas | StoryTitle3 = Kid Patrol: "School Days" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** Teddy ** George Washington Abraham Lincoln "Sunshine" Jones ** Porky ** Spunky ** Suzy Antagonists: * Slug Muggins * Daisy Ricco Other Characters: * Prof. Tinker Locations: * school house | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = John Celardo | Inker4_1 = John Celardo | StoryTitle4 = Paul Bunyan: "Search For the Ape-Men" | Synopsis4 = Paul Bunyan and King the Ape-Man and their new friend Professor Daniels, along with a gang of loggers, travel by steamship to India, which takes several weeks, then trek to the Himalayas, seeking out the lost tribe of King's giant simian people. This tribe is hostile to Paul's expedition, but Paul defeats the chief in single combat, and King remains in the Himalayas as Paul and his crew return to the Northwest. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * , of the Northwest Supporting Characters: * Bunyan's Boss ** Lumberjack Crew: Axel, Cookee, others Antagonists: * Wild Desert Tribe Other Characters: * King, an ape-man, as tall as Paul, wears trousers * Professor Daniels, of Raleigh University * tribe of Himalayan Ape-Men Locations: * North Woods * , * * ** ** Vehicles: * Passenger Steamship | Writer5_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler5_1 = Nick Cardy | Inker5_1 = Nick Cardy | StoryTitle5 = Wonder Boy: "The Lost Mountain of Gold" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters * Supporting Characters: * Jed, prospector expedition organizer Antagonists: * wolves Other Characters: * prospectors Locations: * * ** Romanzo Range, gold strike Vehicles: * giant raft * dog sled | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Nick Cardy | Inker6_1 = Nick Cardy | StoryTitle6 = Quicksilver: "Crime At the State Fair" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * , the Laughing Robin Hood Antagonists: * Tony Sinn ** his gang Other Characters: * carnival patrons and workers Locations: * ** Amusement Park *** State Fair | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Witmer Williams | Inker7_1 = Witmer Williams | StoryTitle7 = Prop Powers: "Prop Powers Joins The Navy" | Synopsis7 = Famous transport pilot Prop Powers quits his well-paid airline job and joins the Naval Air Corps. Along the way he meets and teams up with Lank Loomis; they work together thru their Naval Air training at Bermuda. On a small island near Bermuda, Count von Krum and a covert unit of Nazi sailors, heavily drugged, are undertaking a suicide mission, piloting speedboats rigged with torpedo-style explosives. Their targets are scattered along the U.S. East Coast. An escaped refugee girl tells Prop and Lank what these agents are up to and where they are. Powers and Loomis commandeer a dive bomber and search for the Nazis, finding them still bunched together, just starting their mission. With some trick flying, Prop causes two speedboats to explosively collide. Their scout bomber is unarmed, but Lank has brought along his squirrel rifle; he picks off all of the rest of them. They then return to base and report to their commandant. An air-raid is dispatched, and dive bombers lay waste to the tiny island base. Count von Krum and his remaining henchmen are captured alive; their nation's government disclaims all knowledge of their activities. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Lank Loomis Antagonists: * ** ten speedboat pilots Other Characters: * U.S. Naval Air Corps ** Bermuda Base Commander Locations: * * , * Naval Air Base * small Island near Bermuda Vehicles: * "Old Nell", Powers' personal Waco biplane (yellow & red) * U.S. Douglas dive-bomber (bright red) * U.S. Curtiss biplane dive-bombers (all bright red) * ten Nazi suicide speedboats | Writer8_1 = Klaus Nordling | Penciler8_1 = Klaus Nordling | Inker8_1 = Klaus Nordling | StoryTitle8 = Pen Miller: "The Registration Racketeer" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * , the Cartoonist Detective Supporting Characters: * Niki, his valet Antagonists: * Kasgar Other Characters: * exploited unregistered aliens Locations: * Waterfront ** Near-East Rug Company | Writer9_1 = | Penciler9_1 = George Tuska | Inker9_1 = George Tuska | StoryTitle9 = Kid Dixon: "Saving the Tiger" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * B. Galsworthy "Bottle" Topps, Dixon's Manager Antagonists: * four old enemies of Kelly Other Characters: * Tiger Kelly, ex-champion Locations: * Dixon's training camp | Writer10_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler10_1 = Dan Zolnerowich | Inker10_1 = Dan Zolnerowich | StoryTitle10 = Merlin the Magician: "Flight To Fairyland" | Synopsis10 = Merlin the Magician accompanies a skeptical materialist high school principal on a rapid tour thru the realm of the Princess of Fairyland, where they encounter and subdue two horrendous ogres, abscond with a golden goose egg, and free the Princess' boyfriend from a fire-eating dragon. The principal changes his mind about whether magic is real. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Magical Animals: * Dobbin, Merlin's Horse, formerly Baron Munchausen's * Cherry-Tree-Antlered Deer, formerly Baron Munchausen's * * Lion * * Golden-Egg-Laying Goose * Other Characters: * Mr. Grone * Princess of Fairyland * Prince Allen Antagonists: * * Locations: * Items: * Merlin's Magic Cloak * Golden Goose Egg | Notes = * Prop Powers's new hillbilly sidekick Lank Loomis chews tobacco. ** Prop Powers's rank is not revealed. Neither is that of Lank Loomis. Their unit is also not identified. * Last issue for Dan Zolnerowich art on Merlin the Magician, replaced next issue by Arthur Peddy. * Quicksilver breaks the Fourth Wall in the last panel of the last page, to make a wisecrack at the expense of one of the captured crooks. * Also appearing in this issue of National Comics were: ** "Yankee Doodle Boy" (text story) by Anthony Lamb ** Windy Breeze by George | Trivia = * Kid Patrol with art by Charles Nicholas is credited to "Dan Wilson". * Merlin the Magician by Toni Blum and Dan Zolnerowich is credited to "Lance Blackwood". * Paul Bunyan with art by John Celardo is credited to "Storey Weaver". * Prop Powers with art by Witmer Williams is credited to "Lynn Byrd". * Sally O'Neil, Policewoman by Toni Blum and Chuck Mazoujian is credited to "Frank Kearn". * Windy Breeze by Bill Newcombe is credited to "George". * Wonder Boy by Toni Blum and Nick Cardy is credited to "Jerry Maxwell". * Toni Blum signed her text story as "Anthony Lamb". | Recommended = | Links = * National Comics #7 Jan 1941, entire issue }}